Captain Show's a Girl Who's Boss
by RebelRebel7751
Summary: *New Upload* This is what happens when Captain America's girl goes off with the wrong crowd. Smut goodness. First time smut so don't be too harsh. Mature Audiences only. Be aware! This is super smut-tastic. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I changed the original story, because I wanted to make it different. WARNING! SUPER SMUTTY! I DUG DOWN DEEP FOR THIS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT OR SMEX!**

In the light Annie was with him. He gave her soft touches and caresses. He loved her gently. Because that's the way he was taught. Annie loved his bright blue eyes, and loved to run her fingers through his soft blond hair. When he put on that spangled star uniform, her heart would beat fast with worry. When he got back, they'd make love.

At night, Annie would berate herself, because in darkness she was with someone else. He was not gentle, or soft. He was rough, and surprisingly she loved it. He was not kind when he held her to the bed by the wrists. He was not sweet when he whispered dirty things in her ear. Yet, Annie adored the wildness. This other man would pound her into the bed, and tease mercilessly. Make her beg for release as he watched her writhe beneath him.

In the morning, Annie would be covered in bruises, which he would fix with his great power. Everything would be okay, and no one was the wiser. When she finally asked him why they couldn't be together, he told her it was because she was a pathetic puny mortal, who a god could never be seen with. Annie stopped seeing him after that. Then it started again. He crawled into her dreams, and seduced her in her sleep. She'd daydream about all of the things he could do to her.

One morning, after a very arousing dream, her blond hero confronted her. "Are you okay? I heard you groaning in your sleep, and I was curious to know if anything was bothering you."

All Annie could do was stare at him and give him the common 'I'm fine.' Little did she know that he had heard her moaning another man's name, a very familiar one at that. That certainly would not do. He may have been raised differently, but that didn't mean he felt any different. The blue-eyed man was shocked at the surge of possessiveness he felt for this girl. As he walked down the corridor to accost the god, he knew that drastic things were about to occur.

The room that the other man had been placed in after pleading his case of change of character was down the hall from his. Barging in he grabbed the man by his shirt collar, and threw him into the wall. "You will stop teasing her. Annie doesn't do it by herself; she's being tempted. You will not see her any more."

The man against the wall just smirked, and threw the blond off of him and onto a chair. "Do you know how easy it is? How much she craves the rough, wild pleasure I can give to her? Oh, that's right. You don't treat a lady like that, it's not the way you were raised."

The man stayed silent, and stewed on the inside. Did the girl he had been sleeping next to for the past month really like men to toss her around?

"Let me enlighten your old-fashioned brain Captain. The modern woman loves to be dominated; especially the ones who are generally the dominating type themselves. When it comes to sex, they're a whole different person. I don't blame you for not knowing very much about this topic, I mean you weren't very experienced to begin with." The man speaking ran his hand through his own long black hair.

"I'm just here to let you know that if you don't leave her alone, including when she's asleep, I'm going to hurt you," The captain said.

"Of course, but just let me tell you, Captain America," he said it like a dirty word, "If she comes to me, I won't be as chivalrous as you."

The blond soldier stomped out of the room and down the hall to find his girl absorbed in a book about to walk into someone. Annie finally noticed he was there, and she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. When their lips finally touched, Annie was surprised to feel him assault her mouth. Usually he kissed her softly, like a perfect first kiss. But this time he pushed her against the wall, much like he had pushed around her secret beau, and hungrily deepened their kiss. He licked and nipped against her bottom lip, asking for entry, but she was confused and attempted to move away. The captain growled, and ran his hands over her breasts and down to her ass. Annie gasped, allowing him access to the inside of her mouth where their tongues battled against each other. It grew more heated, and she sucked on his tongue, and he groaned at the sensation.

Her soldier ran his hands down her bottom to her thighs, which he grasped and placed around his waist. He proceeded to grind his erection into her heated center. This time, instead of gasping she moaned, and motioned for him to move into their shared room.

He threw her down on the bed and tore off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso, before ripping off her shirt. After that, he slowed down, and kissed her jawline and moved down. He kissed her neck and then her chest, until he found himself in the valley of her ample breasts. The captain rid his woman of her bra, and moved to one of her already pebbled nipples. Instead of giving it the attention it needed he moved back up, and tugged at the girls hair, "I want you to watch as I do dirty things to you. I want you to know that I am the only one that can make you feel this good, and that no matter how tempting Loki may be; I am the only one who can pleasure you in every single way."

Annie moaned and arched into him as he breathed his words into her ear. He moved back down to her pale breasts and let his tongue lazily graze her nipple, while a hand lightly plucked and rolled the other. When she whimpered and tried to press herself into his mouth he bit at her nipples. She wished that she could let him know how aroused she was getting at his actions. Annie would fantasize about her gentle soldier becoming rough and wanton with need. He paid some attention to the other breast, and sucked the nipple into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, and down to his back.

He moved lower on her body, tasting the underside of her breasts, kissing down her stomach, and dipping his tongue into her navel. The captain finally got down to where she wanted him, and moved down her legs bringing her gray slacks with him. He moved a little higher kissing the inside of her thighs lightly. He heard her whimper and smiled to himself. He liked that reaction. Never before had he been the cause of that sound, that sound made him even harder than he already was. The captain held down her hips and smelled her scent. Annie bucked her hips, and would've done it again had he not been holding her down. The captain stood back to remove his pants revealing the large arousal tenting his boxer briefs.

He stared at the olive skinned girl rubbing her thighs together to create friction. His eyes followed her legs up to her bountiful breasts, and then to the full lips that loved to wrap around his cock. He stared into the heated blue gray gaze, framed by long locks of auburn hair. He watched as her eyes followed his shorts down his legs and then immediately to the large dick waiting to be encased in her wet warmth. He pumped himself a few times before kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs.

He kissed her love button and looked up to see if she was watching. Annie looked down at him and took in his gaze. His eyes were hooded, and the blue was now a dark and lustful color. While staring her down he licked her womanhood, and watched her reaction. She fluttered her eyes and groaned, her head falling back to the pillows. Her soldier licked her wet slit completely, and stuck two fingers insider her and roughly plunged them in and out while he licked and nibbled at her clit. He removed his tongue, but continued to plunge his calloused fingers in and out of her hot snatch; "You are so wet for me. It's like a tidal wave is rushing out of you. Has anybody else made you this wet and hot and bothered? I love the way you squeeze my fingers so tightly. I can feel your pussy pulse around them, and coat my fingers in your sweet honey. Will you squeeze my dick this hard?" She didn't sense her orgasm coming until he curled his fingers inside of her, continuously hitting her special spot. It ran over her in a hot flash, and Annie arched hard breathing heavily. She saw stars, and felt herself go limp for a moment.

"I think that's the hardest orgasm you've ever had," the captain chuckled. The captain smirked at her, and crawled up her body. She grabbed at him and pulled his body against hers. The woman nipped at his bottom lip, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hips nestled perfectly in between her legs, but she wanted skin on skin. It was her turn to dominate, and she flipped them over. Dismounting, Annie kissed her way down to his pectorals, licking his nipples as she got down to them, biting the left when she felt him caress her naked back. Annie worked on licking the lines of his hard abs, until she got to the v of his hips. He watched as his girl gazed at the head of his penis before kissing the tip, and licking the pre-cum off of it. She encased the head with her mouth, and moaned before sucking the rest of him in until his large phallus hit the back of her throat. He groaned at the vibrations from her sounds, and weaved his fingers in her hair roughly shoving her head down, urging her to suck. "Suck it, or I'll fuck your mouth." She began bobbing her head up and down, using her hand to pick up the slack she couldn't take. In the other she cupped and squeezed his balls. He moaned and started whispering incoherent things, which she assumed were dirty words. Annie ran her teeth on the bottom of his cock, and his grip in her hair tightened as he roughly bobbed her head faster, his dick hitting the back of her throat each time until he started to cum in her mouth. She swallowed sweet and sticky spurt after spurt until he finally finished.

She crawled back up his body and straddled his semi-hard erection, and leaned down to kiss him his taste lingering in her mouth. He placed his hands on her ass, and pulled her down to grind his once again hardness.

He rolled them again, and pressed himself against her. "Can you feel that? How hard I am because of you? I want you to moan for me, tell me how good it feels," the captain said pressing him self harder against her. Annie did what he asked and moaned long and loud, bordering on a cry.

"Tell me what you want!" He growled. She clawed at his back and pressed harder against him.

"I want you inside of me. _Please,_" she begged.

He let out a hiss as he slowly sank inch after delicious inch inside of her. They both moaned at the sweet friction, and he let his head fall onto her collarbone. She wrapped herself around him, and was trying to calm down. He was so big, and Annie didn't know how much more she could take. Then he started to move, and she wrapped her legs back around him, and he got deeper inside of her.

"So tight," her soldier let out a groan as he began to thrust into her. He kept his pace fast, and it wouldn't be too soon until they both went over the edge. Then he slowed, and tore her arms from around him and pinned them above her head. She whimpered for him to go faster when he slowed, and Annie tried to thrust against him.

"Say my name! Tell me, who's fucking you right now?" She had never heard him use such profanity before, and it made her just a little wetter. But Annie wasn't going to let him win.

"Captain!" she cried out as he found her spot again.

"Say my name!" he slowed even more, and refused to speed up despite the bucking of her hips.

"Captain," she said again groaning in protest at the lack of movement. He completely stopped inside of her, and gripped her wrists harder.

"Say my name, or I'll be forced to take some drastic measures," he growled in her ear.

"Steve," Annie whispered.

"Louder," he snarled. Steve began slamming into her, over and over again.

"STEVE," Annie yelled. She was coming undone, and bit her lover's shoulder. She wriggled out of his grip and pulled his body closer to hers. Steve could feel her walls fluttering around him and knew Annie was close. He put her legs over his shoulders and felt her arch and shudder beneath him. He started thrusting as fast as he could until she was screaming her release to the world.

Steve rolled off of her, and tried to catch his breath. "I think I could learn to like it like that," he said. His love laughed and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Steve got quiet, and pulled her close, "I don't ever want to catch you with another man. Do you hear me?" he clenched onto her tight, "If I do that's it. Forget about everything. We are now, what is it you modern folks call it? We're exclusive. No other man gets to touch you, think about you, or look at you."

She turned in his arms, and grabbed his chin to pull his lips down to hers. This kiss was soft, and sweet. Just like always. Just like she loved. After that, they made love, slow, sweet, and gentle. The night was one to remember.

Later in the evening, as they were falling asleep, Annie kissed his firm chest. She whispered almost to quiet to hear, "I love you Steve Rogers, don't you ever think otherwise."

He bundled her closer in his arms, "And I love you, Annie."

A/N: I'm going to write an Avenger's story as soon as possible. Hopefully this isn't to smutty for some of you. Please review (?)!

p.s. this girl's on the pill!


End file.
